


Sunlight falling like rain

by zelda_zee



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee





	Sunlight falling like rain

There was a house, small and tidy, looking out on the piney hills. There was a fence, newly repaired. There were flower boxes and trellises and neatly pruned shrubs. None of it was what Sayid had expected.

The breeze smelled of pine trees and dust. Sayid inhaled deeply and tilted his head back to watch clouds scudding by overhead. The sky was a deep, clear blue. Bluer than he had seen in a long time. It made him think of the island.

The truck parked in the drive had to have come with the house. It was older than Sawyer was, and looked like it hadn’t run in years. Sayid wondered why he kept it.

Sayid walked through the trees toward the house. Light came through the branches in golden rays, cutting through the green-gray shadows. He stopped and reached a hand out until the light shone on it. He let the warmth soak in for a moment before he stepped forward and turned his face upward, closing his eyes and feeling the sun on his skin.

So much of his life had been lived between twilight and dawn, in darkness, indoors. Standing in the sunlight made his heart beat hard and fast.

Sayid opened his eyes and all he could see was dazzling light. He squinted into the shadows and watched dust motes dance back and forth. He raised his hands, palm upward, as if the sunlight would fall down like rain.

He had been standing there, completely still, for a while, a long time maybe, he wasn't sure. But when he looked beyond the pool of sunshine in which he stood, Sawyer was there, leaning against a tree, watching him with two rangy dogs at his feet.

Sayid felt his heart stutter, then surge.

He stepped out of the light and found that it was warm in the shadows too. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust.

It had been a long time. There was more gray in Sawyer’s hair and the lines on his face had deepened, but he was still tall and tan and his eyes were still a relentless, piercing blue. He was, Sayid thought, still very beautiful.

“It took you long enough to get here,” Sawyer said. Sayid swallowed, his breath hitching at Sawyer's voice. Just the same. How had he forgotten the sound of it?

“Fifteen years,” Sayid breathed. He had goose bumps.

Sawyer frowned at him. “It’s five, by my reckonin’.” Sawyer leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, looking at Sayid from beneath his lashes.

“I know.” Sayid had last seen Sawyer five years ago. That wasn’t what he had meant.

“Well.” Sawyer pushed himself off the tree with a graceful swaying motion that was utterly familiar. “I guess you’d better come on in.”

In the middle of the front yard there was an American flag on a tall pole.

“We can take that down, if you want,” Sawyer said.

His words hit Sayid like a splash of cold water and he stopped, staring at Sawyer. Sawyer was watching him very carefully. It was clear in his expression - Sayid could stay, if he chose. He blinked away the sudden prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“There is no need,” he said. His voice barely shook. “It’s fine.”

On the stairs Sawyer turned to him, grinning. “There’s peach cobbler. I made it.”

“I do not know what this is.”

Sawyer chuckled, but didn’t explain.

Sitting on the porch with Sawyer in the chair next to him felt foreign and comfortable at the same time. The dogs snuffled at the floor, hoping some food would be dropped. The boards were bare where the rocker had worn the paint away. Sayid knew without asking that Sawyer had spent countless hours here, reading.

Sayid looked out across the hills and then he looked at Sawyer and it made him afraid, how much he wanted this.

He looked down at his bowl of peach cobbler, taking a deep breath.

“How’s the cobbler?” Sawyer asked. He leaned over and peered at Sayid’s bowl. “You haven’t even tried it!”

“I am just…” He searched for the words. It had been a while since he had spoken more than a few words in English. More to the point, it had been a while since he had spoken more than a few words to anyone. “Just getting my bearings.” He took another deep breath.

Sawyer nodded. “Take your time.” He looked at Sayid and their eyes locked. “You’re welcome here, Sayid. If you didn’t know it.” He reached over and lay a hand lightly on Sayid’s forearm, patted it once, then drew back. “Things move slow ‘round here. Take the time you need.”

Sayid exhaled, a deep sigh, a little shaky. He took a spoonful of cobbler and raised it slowly to his mouth.

“Well?” Sawyer asked, watching him.

Sayid closed his eyes. The taste was sweet and golden, like sunlight.

 


End file.
